1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Internet search engine technology, and specifically to the field of database searching. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for suggesting alternate query expressions based on prior user selections.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet comprises networks that are attached to one another via pathways that facilitate the exchange of information, data, and files. Being connected to the Internet means having access to these pathways that enables a user to perform searches on the World Wide Web (the xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d). The web is a globally connected network. The web contains xe2x80x9cpagesxe2x80x9d that incorporate text, graphics, sound, animation, and other multimedia elements. In essence, each page is an interactive multimedia publication that can include videos and music as well as graphics and text.
The web operates on a client-server model. In this model, a client computer connects to a server computer on which information resides; the client depends on the server to deliver information. The services requested of the server may include searching for information and sending it back to the client, such as when a data base on the web is queried. Web client browser software is run on a personal computer connected to the web. That client contacts a web server and requests information or resources. The web server locates and then sends the information to the web browser, which displays the results. The client-server model enables a desktop personal computer to run the browser software to search the web, and yet still access host servers around the Internet to execute search and retrieval functions. This architecture enables the web to be conceived of as a limitless file storage medium and database, distributed among thousands of host computers, all accessible by any individual personal computer.
This invention relates to the situation where the personal computer based browser software requests the host server to perform a database query. The host computer executes the database search and sends back to the client the information requested in the form of a web page. As content of the Internet increases, this search information increases. Thus, it has become increasingly necessary to improve current search methodologies and create new search methodologies. The search methodologies are implemented by search engines or search tools. Search engines are essentially massive databases that cover wide swaths of the Internet. Search engines, however, do not present information in a hierarchical fashion. Rather, users must search through them as they would a database, by typing key words that describe the information sought after. Novice users may be overwhelmed by the abundance of search output results from broad based searches. Thus, with the increase in Internet content, there exists a need for applications and services capable of aiding and assisting the novice searcher with the use of more narrowly defined queries.
The prior art has addressed interactive database query systems, but none to the extent that a user""s search query may be further enhanced by the synergy of combining the user""s search with information from other users"" search efforts. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,024, issued to Shwartz on Dec. 10, 1996, entitled, xe2x80x9cINTERACTIVE DATABASE QUERY SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROHIBITING THE SELECTION OF SEMANTICALLY INCORRECT QUERY PARAMETERS,xe2x80x9d a database query system is disclosed that includes a query assistant that permits the user to enter only queries that are both syntactically and semantically valid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,739, issued to Davis, III et al., on Feb. 9, 1999, entitled, xe2x80x9cHYBRID QUERY APPARATUS AND METHOD,xe2x80x9d an arbitrary set of structured records is queried, where records can be evaluated for missing fields, repeating fields, or an unknown value arising from a missing field, division by zero, modulo by zero, or the like.
Importantly, query standardization has been implemented in the prior art for efficient execution of queries of databases. Although useful to query selection, standardization is only a component of enabling a user to visit suggested query expressions based on other user searches. In a published article by Mukkamula, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cIMPROVING DATABASE PERFORMANCE THROUGH QUERY STANDARDIZATION,xe2x80x9d IEEE Proceedings, 1989 Southeastern, pp. 1321-1325, a scheme to efficiently store and retrieve execution plans for generalized queries is disclosed. This is conducted by standardizing the queries and using strategy databases. The technique for standardizing queries as disclosed by Mukkamula, et al., is incorporated herein by reference.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to enhance the usability and search accuracy of a search engine.
It is another object of the present invention to monitor and record user choices and selections made within a search result suite.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to provide a more efficient query search based on the knowledge of other experienced searchers.
A further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to improve a user""s current query, and allow a user to benefit and learn from previous queries having the same search results. Users will be able to learn from these previous queries by being able to accurately articulate more powerful queries, and thus become more experienced with the art of successful searching.
The above and other objects and advantages, which will be apparent to one of skill in the art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to, in a first aspect a method for providing an alternate for a current query associated with a current search result during a current search of an information repository by a current user, comprising: recording a prior query and an associated prior search result selected by a prior user during a prior search of the information repository; matching the current search result with the prior search result; and, providing the prior query to the current user as the alternate for the current query. The information repository may be comprised of Internet, Intranet, and wide area network configurations.
The matching of the current search result with the prior search result comprises: storing the prior search result in a database; comparing the current search result with the prior search result in the database; and, designating the current search result as a matched search result when the current search result is the same as the prior search result.
In a second aspect, the instant invention is directed to a method for providing alternate query expressions to a current user during a search of an information repository, comprising: recording queries and selections of the queries made by the current user; performing the search on one of the queries using the information repository, wherein the search yields search result output items; determining the alternate query expressions corresponding to the search result output items, wherein the alternate query expressions represent prior search result output items from a prior user that match the search result output items from the current user; and, displaying the search result output items with the alternate query expressions to the current user.
This method further comprises: designating those of the search result output items associated with the alternate query expressions from the prior user; and, displaying the alternate query expressions to the current user for each of the search result output items so designated. Additionally, this method may further comprise standardizing the queries and forwarding the standardized queries to a database, and also building and displaying a search result output page, and providing a graphical user interface on the output page for each of the search result output items so designated.
In a third aspect, the instant invention is directed to a method for providing alternate query strings from a prior user to a current user during a search of an information repository, comprising: monitoring and recording the current user selections of query strings made during the search; standardizing the current user query strings; storing the standardized current user query strings in a database, wherein the database includes the standardized current user query strings, the prior user alternate query strings, and search result output items from the alternate query strings; performing the search on one of the current user query strings and retrieving a plurality of search result output items from the search; matching the plurality of search result output items to the search result output items from the alternate query strings of the prior user; designating the plurality of search result output items that match the search result output items from the alternate query strings; displaying the plurality of search result output items; and, retrieving and displaying the alternate query strings for each of the plurality of search result output items so designated.
This may also include standardizing the current user query strings by converting a Boolean formula into a canonical representation while sorting keywords alphabetically.
In a fourth aspect, the instant invention is directed to a system for providing alternate query strings from a prior user to a current user during a search of an information repository, having connections to an interface device operated by the current user and the information repository, the system comprising: a query manager adapted to accept a query string from the current user; a database for storage and retrieval of alternate query strings from the prior user, the alternate query string results, the query string from the current user, and the query string results from the information repository; an alternate query matching manager adapted to match the query string results to the alternate query string results; a page presentation manager for displaying to the interface device the query string results, and for flagging the query string results that match the alternate query string results; and, an alternate query selection manager adapted to retrieve the alternate query strings and displaying the alternate query strings to the interface device.
In a fifth aspect, the instant invention is directed to a computer program product comprising: a computer readable program code for causing a computer to effect accepting a query string from a current user; a computer readable program code for causing a computer to effect standardizing the query string; a computer readable program code for causing a computer to effect storage and retrieval of alternate query strings and alternate query string results from a prior user, and the standardized query string and the standardized query string results from the current user; a computer readable program code for causing a computer to effect matching the standardized query string results to the alternate query string results; a computer readable program code for causing a computer to effect displaying to an interface device the standardized query string results, and for flagging those of the standardized query string results that match the alternate query string results; and, a computer readable program code for causing a computer to effect an alternate query selection manager capable of retrieving the alternate query strings and displaying the alternate query strings to the interface device.
In a sixth aspect, the instant invention is directed to a program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for providing alternate query strings to an Internet search user, the method steps comprising: recording a prior query and an associated prior search result selected by a prior user during a prior search of the information repository; matching the current search result with the prior search result; and, providing the prior query to the current user as the alternate for the current query.
This program storage device may further comprise embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps of: storing the prior search result in a database; comparing the current search result with the prior search result in the database; and, designating the current search result as a matched search result when the current search result is the same as the prior search result.
In a seventh aspect, the instant invention is directed to a program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for providing alternate query expressions to a current user during a search of an information repository, the method steps comprising: recording queries and selections of the queries made by the current user; performing the search on one of the queries using the information repository, wherein the search yields search result output items; determining the alternate query expressions corresponding to the search result output items, wherein the alternate query expressions represent prior search result output items from a prior user that match the search result output items from the current user; and, displaying the search result output items with the alternate query expressions to the current user.
In this aspect, the program storage device may further provide: designating those of the search result output items associated with the alternate query expressions from the prior user; and, displaying the alternate query expressions to the current user for each of the search result output items so designated.